A Tale of Ron Weasley
by Viwiel
Summary: Ron Weasley wasn't always a respected war hero. There was a time when all he was, was simply Ron. Or Ronniekins as Fred and George would say. He was their favorite victim after all.


Ron. Ron Weasley. Ronald Bilius Weasley. He's renowned as a war hero. He's one of the most celebrated Aurors the British Ministry of Magic has ever had. Best friend of the famous Chosen One, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Husband to the brightest witch of his age, Hermione Weasley (née Granger).

However, before any of this, he was simply Ron.

One fine summer morning, a young 10 year old Ron was running down the stairs to partake in the most important meal of the day: breakfast. Not that that made any difference seeing as he saw every meal as important.

Unfortunately for Ron, he was gifted with a couple of mischievous older twin brothers named Fred and George, who delighted in nothing more than tormenting him in the name of fun. And even more unfortunately today had been unofficially proclaimed: Let's-Prank-The-S***-Out-Of-Ron-Because-We-Have-Nothing-Better-To-Do-Anyway-And-We've-Gone-Without-Pranking-Him-For-A-Whole-Eight-Hours-Because-Apparently-Sleep-Is-Important-So-Mum-Locks-The-Doors-At-Night-So-We-Can't-Scare-Him-Anymore Day. Also known as Operation .

The twins decided that for time's sake, they'd shorten it to Operation Get Ron.

Oh! Woe! Woe is Ron! What had he done to deserve such a fate? Had he been some horrible person in a past life, like that You-Know-Who guy? He must have, or else the universe would never have set him in the same household as Fred and George.

It started out innocently enough. Fred sticking out his leg, causing him to trip down the last flight of stairs. Then his glass of milk all over him thanks to the fake spider George had inconspicuously dropped into it, which of course caused Ron to freak out. After a scolding from their mother, they stopped; at breakfast at least. Ron's day was about to get worse.

Ron was furious.

All day. All day Fred and George just would not leave him alone. They put his broom on the roof, set a gnome on him, stuck him in a tree and put yet another spider in his hair.

"Would the two of you knock it off already? What did I ever do to you?" Ron cried in frustration.

"It's not that you've done anything Ronniekins-" said Fred.

"It's just that with the summer holidays and all-" continued George.

"We don't have as many choices." The twins said in unison.

"Why can't you prank Ginny, or Percy?" asked Ron

"Well, the problem with Ginny is that she's a girl and she kind of resembles Mum when she's mad so we aren't going to go there." said George like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With Percy, well, we just didn't feel like it. We always take the mickey out of him, the poor bloke, so we've decided to be charitable and give him a day of rest." said Fred.

"That doesn't mean you have to pull pranks on me!" cried Ron "That's hardly fair!"

"Well, the world is an unfair place little brother," said Fred swinging his arm around Ron's shoulder "if it were, they wouldn't make first years fight a troll to get into Hogwarts and be Sorted."

"Yes, Yes. Nasty things trolls. Hopefully you're able to beat yours when you start next year Ron." George said, nodding his head wisely.

Ron's eyes had become as wide as saucers "A troll, but first years hardly know any magic at all! Why would they make you fight a troll?"

George shrugged "Who knows? Maybe they get a kick out of watching first years fight for their lives."

Fred pulled Ron closer to him "George and I barely got out with our lives! That's why we do what we do to you Ron. we're trying to toughen you up for that troll!"

Ron looked from Fred to George and back. "Well, in that case, I guess the occasional prank wouldn't hurt. But stop doing them so often."

George exclaimed "Of course dear brother! We only want what's best for you. Now don't mention any of this to anyone, especially Mum and Dad. They get worried sick over us."

Ron nodded "Alright, thanks guys." He then walked back to the house pondering the information he had just received and beginning to worry about himself.

Meanwhile Fred and George began dying of laughter when Ron was out of sight. "How long before he figures it out do you think?" Fred asked his twin.

"Knowing Ron, he won't figure it out until he's walking into the Great Hall."

Needless to say it did take until the Great Hall for Ron to figure it out when he was finally able to go to Hogwarts. He wasn't pleased with his brother but eventually forgave them, seeing as he made it into Gryffindor with the the rest of his family.

Now Ron looks back on those memories with fondness, especially with Fred's untimely death; and still a bit of bitterness for being their favorite target.

Of course now he has to worry about the newest pranksters to grace the family. He has recently become the favorite victim to James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley Jr.'s pranks when they get together. After the first incident, he's had to be careful and inspect his seat for whoopee cushions that were, fittingly, gifted to them by George, with special instruction for the boys to use them on Ron as often as possible.

The End


End file.
